


Vlasy

by Aileeah



Series: Adventní kalendář [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Body Worship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Vlasy Sherlocka Holmese jsou svéhlavé, nezkrotné, neustále bláznivě poletují kolem, nádherně voní, přitahují spoustu pozornosti… a jsou setsakra atraktivní. Stejně jako jejich majitel sám.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Adventní kalendář [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561807
Comments: 34
Kudos: 39





	Vlasy

Vlasy Sherlocka Holmese jsou, jak si John kdysi pobaveně uvědomil, skoro dokonalou analogií jeho samotného. Jsou svéhlavé, divoké a nezkrotné, rozhodně netuctové, neustále bláznivě poletují kolem a odolávají veškerým snahám o umravnění, nevtíravě, ale nádherně voní nějakou absurdně luxusní kosmetikou, přitahují spoustu pozornosti… a jsou setsakra atraktivní.

A John od samého začátku bojuje se skoro nezvladatelnou touhou do nich zabořit ruce a přesvědčit se, jestli jsou ty nezkrotné tmavé prstýnky tak hebké, jak vypadají.

*

Jsou.

Když Sherlocka konečně drží v náručí a vzápětí mu do těch hustých vlasů zajede rukama, je to tak neuvěřitelně příjemné, že slastně zavře oči. Labužnicky si nechává kroutící se pramínky propadávat mezi prsty a opájí se jejich hebkostí, pomalu se jimi probírá, hladí je, pročesává a zasněně vdechuje jejich jemnou vůni.

Je to láska na první dotek.

Takřka okamžitě si na prohrabování Sherlockových voňavých vlasů vytvoří nepěknou závislost a detektiv ho v jejím budování nijak neomezuje. Naopak. Když se mu Johnovy dlaně při vášnivém líbání zaboří do vlasů, pevně se do nich zatnou a s kapkou hrubosti si za ně přitáhnou jeho tvář blíž, vyrazí ze sebe jakýsi neartikulovaný zvuk, boky mu nekontrolovatelně vystřelí dopředu a dech se zrychlí. _Líbí se mu to_ , uvědomí si s trochou samolibosti John a udělá si mentální poznámku, že nejgeniálnější hlava Británie má ráda tak trochu drsnější zacházení. A kdo je on, aby se s ní hádal?

Ale jakkoliv je to erotické a dráždivé, o vzrušení jeho velká láska k Sherlockovým vlasům není. Ve skutečnosti… je o pravém opaku. Ne o vášnivých momentech plných adrenalinu, testosteronu a touhy, ale o klidných, nekomplikovaných chvílích, kdy spolu prostě jen tak jsou. O zcela nepozoruhodných večerech, které společně tráví doma, nikam nespěchají, nic neplánují a jenom si užívají své vzájemné přítomnosti. A je jim dobře.

V krbu praská oheň, na stole je čaj a sušenky a v televizi běží nějaký pochybný pořad, nebo mají každý v ruce svoji knihu, nebo si jenom tak povídají a Sherlock u toho leží natažený na gauči s hlavou v Johnově klíně a John ho v ní líně hladí. Pomalu se probírá kudrnatými pramínky, namotává si je na prsty a zase je natahuje, jemně masíruje citlivou kůži pod nimi, hladí ji bříšky prsů a přejíždí po ní nehty a beze spěchu se propracovává odshora dolů a ze strany na stranu, aby nevynechal jediný kousek, a sarkastický postrach Scotland Yardu vydává zvuky podezřele připomínající vrnění a blahem se mu doslova roztéká v náručí.

A je to uvolněné a intimní a tak neuvěřitelně přirozené, že John sotva může věřit tomu, že se ještě donedávna obcházeli pečlivě hlídaným obloukem. A že Sherlockovi vůbec kdy věřil tu hloupou šarádu o transportu a mozku v láhvi, protože na každý sebemenší dotek neuvěřitelně citlivě reaguje a labužnicky si ho vychutnává. A miluje mazlení víc, než kdokoliv jiný, s kým ho kdy John měl tu čest provozovat - jakmile se doktorovy hřející dlaně přiblíží k jeho věčně prochladlé kůži, Sherlock slastně vydechne, uvelebí se tak, aby měl John snadný přístup k co největší ploše bledé pokožky, a blaženě se nechává hladit. Klidně celé hodiny. Oči má zavřené, dech hluboký a pomalý a vypadá tak dokonale uvolněně, spokojeně a klidně, až je John překvapený, že je něčeho takového při své maniakální energii vůbec schopen.

Někdy to vypadá, že přímo číhá, až si John konečně sedne, a on mu bude moci se sebestředností štěněte strčit hlavu do klína a šťouchat do něj tak dlouho, než konečně všeho nechá, zaboří mu prsty do vlasů a začne ho v nich hladit. A John bude trochu bručet a mumlat cosi o osobním prostoru a o tom, že si v tomhle baráku nemůže ani v klidu sednout a vypít si čaj bez toho, aby se po něm hned nepovalovaly mimořádně kostnaté dva metry potrhlého oxytocinového závisláka, ale ve skutečnosti se mu hrudník hrozí rozletět na kusy bláznivým štěstím, že je právě tady a právě teď a že jen on má právo se toho nádherného, jedinečného a fascinujícího muže dotýkat.

Protože štěstí, to jsou pramínky tmavých kudrn jemně proklouzávající mezi prsty.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co vy na to? Vaše komentáře mě baví, těší a motivují psát dál. Děkuju za ně! :o)


End file.
